Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822)
Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) aka Johan Christopher Örbom, aka Johan Christopher Ruut; Vicar on the Graninge Estate from 1804 to 1808; 19th Vicar of Hede, Sweden from 1808 to 1822 (b. December 07, 1768, Näskott, Faxälven, Jämtland, Sweden - d. July 16, 1822, Hede, Sweden) Name Johan Christopher Örbom took his mother's maiden name when he was ordained on December 09, 1792, and was then known as Johan Christopher Ruuth I. In some records his name is spelled Ruut. Parents *Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815), Major of the Jämtland regiment *Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) (daughter of Helena von der Hude) Siblings *Christina Örbom (1758-1796) who married Lars Johan Feltström (1758-1831) *Elisabet Helena Örbom (1761-1837) who married Pehr Gerdlund (1763-1824) *Carl Johan Örbom (1765-1836) who married Fredrika Lovisa Hofling (1778-1843) Education Johan went to Frösö school, just a little south of Näskott, and went to Härnösand "highschool" in 1783, and became a university student in Uppsala in 1787. Tutor For several years he was a private tutor in the manors in Ågermansland. Ordained priest He was ordained as a priest December 09, 1792 and took his mother’s maiden name, Ruut as his own name. After his ordination he was an assistant to Per Rissler in Sveg, Sweden. When Rissler died, Johan took over his pastorship. On October 21, 1795 Johan took charge of the parish in Linsell, south of Hede. Sollefteå On November 17, 1803 he took charge of the parish in Graninge in Sollefteå. Johan took his final exam March 14, 1806. After 5 years in Graininge he came to Hede on May 25, 1808, where he worked for 14 years. First marriage Johan married Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) on August 04, 1796 in Näskott, Sweden. Children *Catharina Helena Ruut (1797-?) who was born in Linsell, married Michael Huss (1782-1836), a vicar, and they lived in Mo *Johanna Gustafva Ruut (1800-1860) who married Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) *Eric Gustav Ruut (1803-1864) who was a student in 1822 and later joined the King's Guard *Jacob Efraim Ruut (1808-?) who was born in Hult and went to school in Härnösand and traveled to Finland with an acting group, that later went to St. Petersburg where he first became a teacher and then obtained a counselor position *Kristina Margarita Ruut (1810-?) was born in Hede and married Carl Gustav Högström, a bookbinder in 1833, they lived in Östersund *Carl Johan Ruut (1812-1832) who was born in Hede and committed suicide on December 28, 1832 in the Stallmästargården (the stable master's house) in Stockholm *Maria Elizabeth Ruut (1813-1815) Death of wife Catharina Martinell died in childbirth with her last child. Second marriage After her death Johan married Elisabeth Margareta Nordenström (1784-1825). Children *Sara Elizabeth Ruut (1816) *Sara Maria Ruut (1817-1868) who married Olof Jacob Weidner, a priest and they lived in Sunne *Johan Olov Ruut (1819-1853) who was a priest in Multrå *Johan Christopher Ruut II (1823-1899) who was a priest in Stöde Faithful shepherd It was said of Johan Christopher Ruuth I that he was "a faithful shepherd and a tender friend of the people". Death He had exceptionally good health, but had a stroke the July 16, 1822, and died the same day, in his 55th year. Ancestors